Savior
by WestWater
Summary: Aaliyah is a 15-year-old mortal girl. But she's anything but normal. She is best friends with the Guardians, notably Jack Frost. Of course, being friends with the Guardians has it's consequences. Pitch. Now, Aaliyah is in Pitch's realm, being held captive by him. With a death threat. Will Jack save Aaliyah in time? Or is he doomed to a world without her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything. Just the plot.  
**

* * *

Hey there. My name is Aaliyah. If you looked at me on a first glance, I seem like a regular 15-year-old girl. But nope, I'm best friends with Jack Frost. And the Easter Bunny. And Santa Claus, Sandman and the Tooth Fairy. Being friends with them, well, let's just say there may or may not be consequences. Like the situation I am in right now. What is it? Well, I am being held captive by Pitch and I am chained to the floor, hoping that my best friends who could save me, will. But who cares about that! I bet you're wondering why I'm on such good terms with the Guardians, huh? My story all starts like this.

* * *

_It was the night after my 15__th__ birthday. I couldn't sleep. The tauntings from my former best friends, Elle and Kaylie, kept running through my mind. "I can't believe I was ever friends with SUCH a baby like you." "Still believe in the Easter Bunny! HA, what a joke." "You are such a LOSER, Aaliyah, no wonder you don't have any friends!" and many more. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I sprang from my bed, put on my coat and boots, and rushed through the door._

_It was a beautiful, December night in the town of Burgess. It was snowing and the snow was packing itself onto the layer of crystal white snow that was already there. I could see my breath, coming out in puffs of white clouds, and I realized I was freezing. But I knew I couldn't go back to bed where the tauntings would run through my mind and I would go insane. So I stayed, standing there. At least, until I felt someone throw a snowball at me. I was very confused. It was midnight. Why would anyone be out here other than myself? Most people would be sleeping right now and if not, people would be lying in bed or something. Definitely not out here freezing their toes off, unless they were desperate to be out here. And trust me, nobody on this street that I knew of was. Except me, of course._

_Looking around, I didn't see anything except the forest behind my backyard and fences and a lot of snow. And then, I saw a flash of blue and a human figure run past me. I decided not to pursue the person. I decided to wait. And make a snowball to throw back at them of course. And that moment, I saw him. He was a few feet away from me. He was barefoot and had on tan capri pants and I wondered if he was cold. He had on a blue hoodie with intricate frost designs, but one fact shocked me so much that I dropped my snowball and I felt something cold on my tongue, which is when I realized my mouth was open. He had white hair. Literally. It matched the fast-falling snow, and soon, I couldn't distinguish the difference between his hair and the snow. But that fact wasn't the one that shocked me the most. He was floating. In mid-air._

_A few moments passed and my eyes were as wide as saucers and I stared at the teenaged boy. The wind was blowing around my long, light brown hair so much that I was sure I had enough knots to keep me brushing for hours. Finally, the boy set himself down and walked towards me. He stopped about a foot away from me. He seemed as shocked as I was. "Y-you can see me?" the boy asked. Of course I could see him, I'm not an idiot or anything._

_I tried to speak but I couldn't get my voice to work so I just slowly nodded. The boy seemed shocked for a second more then burst in excitement. He grabbed me by my shoulders and for a second, I thought he was going to kidnap me. But instead, he said excitedly, "You see me! You believe in me!"._

"_Wait a minute, what do you mean believe?!" I demanded. By then, I already shook myself out of his grip and backed away several inches. "Who are you?!"_

_The boy grinned cheekily. "The name's Jack Frost." _

"_THE Jack Frost?! As in all THIS?!" I moved my arms around me wildly, gesturing to all the snow._

"_Yep! That's me"_

"_Wait a minute. You come and claim that you are Jack Frost and you expect me to believe that?" I was actually pretty mad at this dude. Who did he think he was?! I mean, okay, he's got white hair but he could've dyed it! And he didn't have frostbite yet either._

"_Want me to prove it to you?" He asked with a smirk on his face._

_I looked him in his ice-blue eyes. "Prove it." _

_I don't think I was prepared for what he was about to do. He grabbed my hand and before I could pull my hand out of his grip, he started flying. Now, if I was anyone else, I probably would have been amazed. I wasn't. Well, yes, a little. But instead of amazement replacing my anger, fear did. I swear, when I looked down, I felt like I was falling even though I wasn't. My stomach dropped to my knees and I acknowledged the fact that I was probably crushing Jack's (yes, I believed him now) hand with my death grip. In case you haven't noticed, I was petrified of heights. For a few seconds, I couldn't make my voice work. My brain was shouting things I couldn't say. Finally, I got my voice to work but it came out meek. "G-g-get m-me d-down from h-here, Jack!" I was stuttering. 1% because I was freezing, 99% percent because I was frozen with fear._

"_Why?" He asked._

"_I'm a-a-afraid o-o-of h-h-heights." I still stuttered. He seemed to understand as we plummeted down, stopping 6 feet from the ground before he flew us down gently the last couple feet. I breathed a sigh of relief._

"_I'm sorry... what's your name?" He questioned._

"_Aaliyah."I replied, still a little shaken from flying._

"_Cool name. I'm sorry, Aaliyah." He seemed to genuinely care about me._

"_It's okay. You didn't know." I told him. I was absolutely freezing and I knew I should get inside soon. "I should probably go inside now." I said to Jack._

"_Oh. Can I see you again tomorrow, Aaliyah?" He asked me. I nodded and rushed back inside, waving at him. I smiled when I went inside. I knew that then and there, I gained a new friend. _

* * *

I was desperate now. I kept turning my head in all directions, looking for anyone who would save me. Or more specifically, a sign of Jack. I was getting slightly more panicked by the second. I tried pacing up but the chain bound to one of the bars stopped me from getting very far. Finally, I just decided to try and sleep. I lay on my back on the cold, hard, metal floor of the cage and tried sleep. Just as I drifted off to sleep, I mumbled, "Jack,come save me soon.". That was the last thing I knew before drifting off to the world of dreams.

* * *

Okay, that pretty much sucked. It's really rushed too. If you are interested, follow this and I will try to update soon! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything except for the plot and Aaliyah. **

* * *

I woke up to the sound of screaming. I looked around, panicking, until I realized I was the one screaming. I guess it could be because I had a nightmare. No, nightmare isn't the right word to describe my dream. It was more of a flashback. The flashback was of my kidnapping.

* * *

_It was June 21, the summer solstice. The Guardians were throwing a party to celebrate it. Jack was in my bedroom, trying to convince me to go, even though I didn't want to go. It sounded fun but I had a really bad feeling about this party._

"_Please, Aaliyah, it will be fun!" Jack pleaded. He started giving me puppy eyes and I had to divert my gaze from him. I would give in to those eyes so easily and I wasn't letting him have it this time. At least, until he placed both my hands in his. It was a small gesture but it was enough for me to look at him with slight shock. And he was still doing the puppy eyes. _

_I sighed reluctantly and said, "Fine. I'll go. But we are NOT flying there."_

"_No problem." He smirked. He reached in his hoodie pocket and revealed one of those infamous snow globes that he probably stole from North. I knew what he was going to do and even after jumping through one of those portals before, I still wasn't ready._

"_Wait!" I cried. It was too late. He jumped in the portals and since he was holding my hand, I was pulled through with him. When we emerged from the portal, we were in North's workshop. I gave Jack an angry look but it soon transformed into a smile. I just couldn't stay mad at him. I looked down at my t-shirt and jeans and realized that it wasn't going to be enough for a party at North's with the Guardians and all immortal spirits. I was about to tell Jack that I needed to go back and get ready but then North saw us. _

"_Ah, Aaliyah, so glad you could make it!" North said, jollily. _

"_Me too. Thanks for letting me come!" I smiled. _

_North smiled back and turned, presumably to go yell at one of the yetis. At first, I forgot what I was about to tell Jack and then I looked down and saw what I was wearing. "Hey, Jack? Do you think we could go back?" I asked him._

_"Why?" He didn't seem mad or frustrated, he seemed genuinely curious._

"_I need to change my clothes. I don't think hole-filled jeans and a t-shirt will cut it for the party." I felt a little embarrassed as I said this._

"_Oh. Well, there's a guest room that already has clothes. I think they're your size. Go check it out!" As Jack said this, he led me down a long corridor with many doors, including one with a snowflake which I think is Jack's. We finally stopped in front of a wooden door. I looked at Jack as he opened the door._

"_Here we are!" Jack said, with arms spread out gesturing to the room. "The party is in two hours, knock on my door when you're ready. It's the one with a snowflake on it!" With that, he left and closed the door behind him. _

_I turned around and walked toward the bathroom. I took a 15 minute shower and blow-dried my hair for about 45 minutes. I curled my long hair until it was wavy-ish but was still curly. Then, with a towel wrapped around me, I walked out of the bathroom and towards the closet. It has tons of dresses in different colors and shades and different lengths and fabrics. A lot of them were too dressy or not dressy enough. I finally found a dress that I loved. It was light blue, strapless, and hit just above my knee. I also found strappy silver heels and a necklace with the infinity sign on it. I got dressed and walked out of the guest room. I ended up looking at every door until I found Jack's door, which ended up being near the start of the hall where we went in._

_I knocked on his door. Well, actually, I was ABOUT to knock on the door when it opened. Luckily, I stopped myself before I could pound Jack's chest with my fist. "Sorry." I said quickly. Jack didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't show it._

_"Let's go!" he said. He walked toward the party, where North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunnymund, and a few other spirits were. I followed. When we walked up to them, Jack introduced me. Cupid, the love spirit was there. So was Maya, the creation spirit. And Lyra, the music spirit, Flora, the nature spirit, and a lot others I can't remember._

_The rest of the night passed by in a blur. Suddenly, fireworks went off. Everyone turned to look. As soon as I did, I was captivated by them. They were beautiful. Millions of sparks of color went off and decorated the night sky. I was enchanted by the fireworks and was in a trance. That is, until Jack turned to me and said, "Hey, Aaliyah?" I turned toward him._

"_Yes?" I asked. Jack didn't answer. Instead he leaned forward and kissed me. It was sudden. I didn't expect it. But I was happy. Extremely happy. Overjoyed. Radiant. Content. No words could be enough to explain how I felt. Because the boy I loved from the moment I saw him, was kissing me. The world could have ended right at that moment and I wouldn't have cared. He pulled away and breathed the words, "I love you." I was about to say I love you back to him when a man showed up. I never met him but I knew exactly who it was. Pitch. "Ah, so it's party." he sneered. "Where's my invite?"_

_Jack narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here, Pitch? Didn't you get devoured by your own Nightmares?" _

_Pitch only laughed. "I'm their master. They listen to me. And I'm here to take revenge on you. Starting with her." At first, I didn't know who he was talking about. Then I realized too late he was talking about me. I felt something cold and dark wrap around me and I was torn out of Jack's grasp. The darkness squeezed and soon, I found it hard to breathe. The Guardians started to save me. Jack flew up and so did Tooth. Bunnymund jumped on the platform Pitch was on and Sandy floated up on his dream sand. North unleashed his yetis. But Pitch said, "Ah ah ah. Not yet. Unless you want me to kill her now. I will be taking her to my lair. You have 10 hours to find her. Or I kill her." And that was the last thing I knew before I blacked out. _

* * *

Pitch took me to his lair underground. It's dark and musty and big with a million cages running around it. With me in one of these cages. I'm panicking and I'm scared. Desperate. Running out of hope, even though I believe in the Guardians with all my heart. How long has it been? An hour? 2? All I know is that Jack and the Guardians are running out of time. And if they don't come and save me in time, I'm dead.

* * *

Yeah, that was horrible. I know. But who cares about what I think? I want to know what YOU think! Review please!


End file.
